la historia de hikari
by Hiir-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu poder espiritual es tan grande como el de un capitan, pero NO lo sabes aún? esta es la historia de una chica, que despertó un poder inimaginable,y acabó conociendo a todo un capitan. Sucesos,amistad,amor...
1. Chapter 1

**LA HISTORIA DE HIKARI NAMIKURO.**

**1. capítulo DESPERTAR**

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que mi vida sería así, no pensé en ningún momento algo como eso. No lo imaginé para nada. Me pilló por sorpresa, una sorpresa muy especial, supongo.

Mi nombre es Hikari Namikuro, tengo 17 años y voy a último año de instituto la verdad es que voy a clase con un chico muy extraño, de pelo naranja, alto, pero aun así pienso que es buena persona. Su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki creo, no estoy segura.

Bueno mi historia comienza en una tarde de un viernes.

-¿Qué es eso?,¿es una caja?-se dijo a sí misma Hikari. Se aceró tímidamente hacia la pequeña y cajita caja y allí encontró un perrito muy pequeño. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero se agachó y lo acarició un poco.-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le dijo al perro como si este la entendiera algo.-Guau, guau- decía el perro, Hikari lo observó más de cerca y ya pudo ver que era una hembra.-Oops…si eres chica, jajaja- se rió.

Hikari decidió coger la caja en ese momento y llevarla hasta su casa, total, si ese perro estaba en una caja es porque lo habían abandonado, ¿no?

-¡Abuela! Ya estoy en casa- dijo Hikari quitándose los zapatos y corriendo hacia su habitación.-¡Já! Te pillé- dijo la abuela saltando casi sobre su nieta.-¡Ahh! Dios abuela no hagas eso que me va a dar un soponcio-dijo ella con el corazón en un puño.

-Oye…Hikari ¿Qué es eso que llevas AHÍ?-dijo la señora mayor con las manos en la cintura y una ceja levantada-

-¿Ehh….? Yo no veo nada, no sé a qué te estás refiriendo ,no ,no lo sé- dijo ella haciéndose totalmente la loca.

La abuela se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando por el pasillo, Hikari suspiró aliviada aunque ese suspiro duró más bien poco-¡La tengo!- la señora cogió la caja y abrió las solapas que la cerraban -¿Qué es esto? Un perro…si ¿no?- dijo sorprendida.

-No, es.. -_piensa rápido venga- _es bueno no lo ves un….muñeco- _mierda tenías que decir eso ¿no?-_ bueno vale tú ganas es un perro que me he encontrado en la calle viniendo de camino, ¿Puedo quedármelo….? Por fis venga, venga,venga-dijo con mucho entusiasmo.-Uff, es que…. Es muy caro de mantener y no somos muy ricas, ya sabes…pero ahora estás trabajando ¿no?, bueno pero solo si prometes que te encargas TÚ de él-dijo la señora señalándola con el dedo índice.-¡Ahhh… sí,sí,sí…. Te lo prometo!-dijo Hikari con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

Ya una vez en su habitación Hikari sacó de la caja al perro,-bueno ¿Cómo te llamo?-se dijo así misma.-¡Ahh! Ya sé te llamaré Kira es perfecto ¿Te gusta, eh Kira?-le preguntó al perro de nuevo.

Ya era casi de noche, eran las ocho, pero estaba muy oscuro ya. Hikari se dio una ducha, hizo sus deberes y estudió un poco, ayudó a hacer la cena etc.

-Abuela, creo que iré a sacar un poco a Kira ¿vale?- dijo ya con el abrigo puesto –Asique se llama Kira ¿eh?, bueno es bonito no llegues muy tarde Ehh Rii.

Hikari y Kira iban calle abajo, la verdad es que no hacia una noche muy fea, el cielo era muy azul un azul muy oscuro pero las estrellas resaltaban, y era una bonita vista. Hacía frío porque era invierno de ahí que anocheciera muy pronto. De repente sentada en el parque, Hikari vio una figura como de un niño pasar a toda velocidad. Se extrañó un poco pero creyó que era su imaginación, de pronto otra y otra y otra vez y cada vez más cerca de ella y de Kira. Hikari decidió ir ya para casa asique dieron media vuelta y fueron en camino.

Una vez allí, Hikari le puso agua y comida a Kira y fue a despedirse de su abuela-buenas noches, abu-dijo depositando un fuerte beso en su mejilla.-Buenas noches, Rii, que descanses- dijo devolviéndole el beso anterior.

Hikari estaba en la cama. No podía dormir pues no hacía más que pensar en la figura que había visto antes. –_Era una persona ¿verdad?, no fue mi imaginación ¿no?-_no hacía más que darle vueltas y vueltas. Al fin consiguió dormir cuando de repente –aah, ahh…..- se levantó con la respiración alborotada-_¿por qué estoy así?-_pensó.

Decidió mirar un poco por la ventana y ahí estaba la misma figura de antes. Era un chico, un niño mejor dicho era algo alto tenía el pelo blanco como un anciano, los ojos no se le distinguían muy bien pero se apreciaba un rubor de color aguamarina y un brillo especial, estaba sentado en un tejado –_parece que mira la luna ¿no?-_ pensó Hikari.

-Eh….¿Qué haces tú ahí? ¿No tienes frío?- le preguntó al muchacho de ojos aguamarina.-¿Puedes verme?- dijo este con cara de pocos amigos.-Claro cualquiera podría si se asoma a la ventana ¿no?- dijo con una ceja enarcada.-¿Cómo te llamas, niño?- dio con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. – Toshiro Hitsugaya, y a decir verdad no deberías verme se supone que soy invisible al ojo humano- dijo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me tomas el pelo? T e he dicho antes que cualquiera te vería si se asoma a la ventana- dijo con la sonrisa ya a punto de desaparecer.-bueno si se supone que no te puedo ver ¿Por qué no podría verte? Y ¿Cómo es que puedo?- acabó por decir la chica algo molesta.

-A la primera pregunta es porque soy un shinigami-dijo como si no pasara nada- y a la otra, la verdad es que no lo sé supongo que es porque tienes algo de poder espir…..-el chico no pudo acabar su frase porque Hikari lo interrumpió con un "shh".

-¿No has oído eso?, ese rugido ¿no lo has oído?- dijo con cara de preocupación.-No la verdad es que n…-en ese momento oyó algo a lo lejos –_un hollow- _pensó. Hitsugaya se puso en pie y salió corriendo. –Espera, ¿A dónde vas? Es peligroso. Hikari saltó de la cama y en cuanto salió por la perta vio unas patas enormes en frente de sus ojos, las piernas no la respondían, tenía puestos en el bicho de en frente y no respondía a los gritos de Hitsugaya. Asique este la empujó hacia un lado quedando él herido en un castado por el hollow. Al fin Hikari reaccionó y vio sangrando al chico- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó -¿puedo hacer algo? ¿Puedo ayudar? Di que sí por favor Hitsugaya no te mueras di que hay algo que pueda hacer- acabó por gritarle en el oído. -¿Quieres ayudar? ¿De verdad, que quieres? –_No me creo ni yo lo que voy a hacer, pero es igual que ella….-_pensó- Tendrás que atravesarte el cuerpo con mi zanpakuto, hazlo y me estarás ayudando ¿vale?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Hikari abrió los ojos como platos, pero tomó algo de aire y aceptó-¡Sí!- dijo con decisión y así se atravesó el pecho con la espada.

-Wow, es… ¿una espada?,…. ¡maldito bichoo! ¡En mi barrio no se muere ni DIOS!- al decir eso desenvainó la espada y lo atacó con toda su fuerza que por lo visto no era poca.

-_¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta fuerza espiritual esta chica? No, no es posible que sea igual que ÉL….-_pensó mientras se ponía en pie.

NOMBRE: Hikari Namikuro

EDAD: 17 años

COLOR DE PELO: marrón rojizo

COLOR DE OJOS: marones

OCUPACIÓN: estudiante de preparatoria y SHINIGAMI.

BUENO PUES ESTO HA SIDO TODO, POR AHORA CLARO xD…bueno reviews plisss que si no va a parecer que no os a gustaooo nahh…. jajajaj nos vemos n.n

-EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP: Hikari se vuelve a encontrar con Toshiro…..y que pasará!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO, DE VERDAD!**


	2. aceptar y sucesos nuevos

**2. capitulo ACEPTAR Y SUCESOS NUEVOS**

El fin de semana pasó sin ningún incidente, lo único extraño, era que Hikari, podía ver espíritus y unos bichos muy raros, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo parecido a la noche anterior no le salía. Menos mal que siempre acababan desapareciendo.

-Ahhh…..-_que sueño tengo…. ¿ya es de día?- _pensó Hikari mientras se levantaba.

Hikari corrió al baño tenía que hacer pis con urgencia, porque después de lo de anoche se acostó en seguida.

Flashback

-Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que harás ahora?- peguntó Hikari a Hitsugaya.-…-Hitsugaya no respondió, quizá porque no lo sabía o porque todavía seguía pensando en el porqué de los poderes de Hikari.

-Hola…tierra llamando a….-Hikari no se acordaba de su nombre y de repente dijo-¡Toshirin! Eso ¡toma ya! jaja- se rio porque el nombre que acababa de pronunciar le hacía gracia.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo Hitsugaya con una ceja enarcada.-Es Capitán Hitsugaya-volvió a hablar haciendo hincapié en "capitán".-Ya…TU ¿capitán? Jajaja-se rio incrédula –capitán ¿de qué?- acabó por preguntar.-Pues verás enana…-empezó a explicarle peo Hikari lo cortó-¿a quién llamas tú enana? Mira quien fue a hablar-dijo y se dio la vuelta, no tenía ninguna gana de discutir y menos con alguien a quien apenas conocía, porque el que le haya salvado la vida no implica nada.

-Espera…..- se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues Hikari ya había entrado en su casa.-Ahhh- suspiró Toshiro.

Fin flashback 

_-Mierda... ¿Dónde está el papel?-_ se dijo a si misma.-Ahh, ahí estás, ven aquí- dijo mientras lo cogía.

Una vez fuera se puso a desayunar como era muy pronto no levantaba a su abuela, total ya tenía 17 años, ya era mayor para esas cosas. Cuando terminó de desayunar, se fue otra vez al baño pero esta vez se lavó un poco y se aseó lo suficiente coma quitarse los restos de haber dormido poco, salió del baño y fue directa a su cuarto allí se vistió con un uniforme de color gris con unas pequeñas tiras rojas al lado izquierdo, se puso su camisa y sus medias altas, porque era invierno. Se despidió de su abuela y de Kira y salió por la huerta sin apenas hacer ruido.

Llegó a la clase y se sentó en su sitio, pero justo antes de empezar la clase, la profesora, presentó un alumno.

-Hola a todos chicos, ¿Cómo estáis? ,bueno este es un chico que todos debéis conocer ya porque ya estuvo aquí un tiempo en el curso 1º de preparatoria y bueno creo que todos lo conocéis menos tú, Hikari- dijo inclinándose un poco para ver mejor a la chica.

-Ho… hola…. – dijo Hikari con la voz entrecortada del susto.

-_Toshiro… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_ se preguntó Ichigo.

-AHHHHH….!- gritó Hikari en mitad de clase.-Tú, eres tú el de la otra vez ¿pero cómo? ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? y tú, Ichigo ¿le conoces?- dijo la chica a punto de caer al suelo de un telele.

-Bueno…. Será mejor continuar con la clase, y tú Hikari mejor salte un ratito al pasillo ¿ok?-dijo abriéndole la puerta a la chica con la cara más roja, que un tomate.

El colegio por fin acabó y ya por fin todos se iban a casa, había sido un día muy duro, sobre todo para Hikari, y además muy frio también. La verdad es que desde que Hitsugaya está en el mundo de los humanos, hacen un frio que pela y eso que es noviembre.

-Uff….Que día más agotador-dijo mientras esperaba que Ichigo y Hitsugaya salieran del edificio.-Ehh! Ichigo…esto…hola bueno si….verás….-la frase fue cortada por el chico bajo de pelo blanco-Te lo explicaré todo de camino a casa ¿vale?-

-Emm, sí- dijo caminando por detrás de los dos chicos que iban por delante hablando.

-_Me pregunto qué es lo que me dirá como explicación y luego está lo de Ichigo ¿Cómo es que se conocen, acaso no dijo ese chico que él era un SHINIGAMI?-_iba pensando, cuando de repente se pararon los dos chicos –Ya hemos llegado- dijo el del pelo naranja. –Pero, esta no es mi casa- dijo Hikari extrañada. –Ya, es la mí, venga entra-se limitó a decir Ichigo.

Una vez dentro, fueron al cuarto de Ichigo, y empezaron a hablar, Hikari, estaba en un rinconcito al lado de la cama de Ichigo.

-Bueno…empieza por el principio ¿vale…Toshirin?- dijo sin más esperas la chica.

-Cuando dijiste que me habías visto, me sobresalté un poco, pero luego pensé que no era posible y después dijiste lo del grito de el hollow y ya noté que tenías mucho poder espiritual, por eso cuando te vi contener todo ese poder pensé que el hollow iría hacia a ti, y así fue, el hollow fue a donde estabas tú y te atacó, pero yo hice que lo esquivaras, provocando que me hiriera y así te ofrecí mis poderes-dijo lo muy tranquilo

-Espera ¿Qué? Le has dado tus poderes de shinigami, ¿Cómo Rukia hizo conmigo?-dijo el peli naranja.

-…,sí- dijo sin más Hitsugaya.-¿Es que tú eres un shinigami?- preguntó casi tocando la nariz de Ichigo.-s…sí, lo soy, soy un shinigami sustituto- dijo alejándose un poco de ella. – ¿Y cómo conseguiste tus poderes?, cuenta por favor- dijo entusiasmada.

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que yo no tengo mis poderes y hasta que los recupere tu, Hikari tendrás que realizar todas las tareas que tenía encomendadas y que no he hecho ¿entendido, idiota?-dijo tomando algo de té de la taza.

-¿Qué?, así ¿ni un por favor ni nada? Tú te pinchas-dijo resignada.

-Hikari tendrás que hacerlo, yo hice lo mismo con lo de Rukia y al principio dudé, pero después la salvé, me cargué a unos mierdas, derroté a un idiota, derroté a Aizen y salvé la ciudad, perdí mis poderes y ahora los he recuperado al derrotar a Ginjo Kugo, bueno ahí donde me ves soy todo un héroe- dijo riéndose y mirando a Hitsugaya, que tenía la cara mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno….aceptaré eso de ser un shinigami si me aclaráis una duda que tengo ¿vale?-advirtió muy seria.-Quiero saber quién ese tal Aizen- dijo sin preámbulos.

-….-Hitsugaya no respondió.

-Ejem… si….. Aizen es un shinigami, que traicionó a la sociedad de almas e intentó destruirla, e hizo muchas cosas horribles que nadie quiere recordar- acabó diciendo Ichigo mientras miraba al suelo.

Hikari a cada palabra que pronunciaba Ichigo se estremecía y abría los ojos como platos.

-Oye…¿por qué quieres saber sobre Aizen?- preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Si…bueno no…no es nada, creo que era curiosidad- dijo algo nerviosa como si ocultara algo.

La noche ya llegó y Hikari se fue a su casa. Hikari iba pensando en lo que Ichigo dijo de Aizen.

-_Asique ese tal Aizen era malo ¿eh?-_pensaba Hikari mientras caminaba.

-Ya he vuelto perdón por retrasarme-dijo acariciando a Kira.

La señora mayor le quitó el abrigo y se lo colgó, en un perchero que había en la pared. Terminaron de cena y Hikari recogió la mesa y fregó los platos. Se despidió de su abuela y se fue a su cuarto con Kira. De repente un ruido extraño alertó a la chica que estaba a punto de meterse en su cama.

-¿Lo has oído, Kira?-le dijo al perro-Tengo que ir, es mi nuevo trabajo- se rio para sí misma. Fue a su mochila, que estaba en la silla de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño bote.

Flashback

-tómate esto cuando yo no esté cerca de ti ¿entendido?- dijo levantando un pequeño bote.

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?-preguntó señalando el bote.

-Son píldoras gikongai, te ayudarán a sacar tu alma de tu cuerpo y así podrás acabar con los hollows ¿vale?-dijo entregándole el bote.

-oye…Hitsugaya ¿tú dónde te quedas a dormir? – preguntó con curiosidad. –Bueno… ¡con Ichigo!- saltó de repente. -¡¿Qué? ¿Es que todos se quedarán en mi casa?- dijo levantándose también.

-Bueno….que durmáis bien jaja- se le escapó una risita mientras se ponía su abrigo y su bufanda.

Fin flashback 

-Glup- se tragó la píldora e inmediatamente salió expulsada del cuerpo y con un taje de shinigami.

La chica salió se la casa en silencio y fue directa al hollow, pero cuando llegaba se encontró con Ichigo que también iba con un traje de shinigami.

-ichi-gritó Hikari. Este se dio la vuelta y se paró en seco.-Oh…Hikari has venido, venga vamos a por el hollow- dijo colocando su espada en el hombro.

Ichigo hizo varios shunpos, pero Hikari la verdad es que tenía mucha rapidez –_es muy rápida, ¿Cómo lo hará?, no utiliza ningún paso instantáneo y casi me alcanza._

-¡Ichigo..!, cuidado- dijo Hikari apartándolo de un empujón, mientras que con la espada detenía la zarpa del gran hollow.-Vas a paga por esto maldito. Nadie le hace eso a ichi ¿me oyes? FEO…- acabó de decir y pegó un salto enorme y le asestó un corte en la cabeza que se la dividió en dos.

**CAP ARIBA! EL 2 CAPITULO. MUCHAS GRACIIAS POR LEER DE VERDAD!**

EN EL SIGUENTE CAP: Hikari se enfrenta a su pasado frente a las palabras de Hitsugaya. y entonces se sabrá que Toshiro ha traicionado a la sociedad de almas.


	3. verdades

**3. capítulo VERDADES**

-Buenos días por la mañana-gritó Hikari por las escaleras de su casa

-Ho…hola Rii ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó la señora mayor con la taza en las manos.

-No, si no pasa nada solo que hoy es el día abuela, el día de ir a verles-dijo poniéndose el desayuno.

-Hikari, ¿por qué cuando cada año llega esta fecha te pones tan contenta?- dijo tomando su desayuno.

-No sé… quizá es porque esta vez creo que podré verles mejor que nunca.

-Umm…- la señora no dijo nada.

Hikari y su abuela, fueron al sito al que iban cada año, el mismo día desde hace once años. Fueron al cementerio.

La señora y Hikari, subieron por una gran rampa que parecía interminable, cuando de repente arriba del todo se encontraban Ichigo y Toshiro. Ichigo se puso a saludarla y la señora se percató mucho antes que Hikari.-Oye, Rii ¿esos son tus amigos?, porque te están saludando- dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-¡Ihh! ¿Qué hacen aquí, no tienen otras cosas que hacer?- fue subiendo la rampa a más velocidad.- Ehh… si, abuela nos vemos en la tumba ¿vale? Gracias-dijo casi desapareciendo en la cima de la cuesta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo alterada.-Tu familia, ¿tu familia está muerta?- dijo Hitsugaya.

-….-Hikari no respondió solo miró al suelo.- ¿no crees que pudo ser un…..hollow?-dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que Rukia en aquel entonces.- ¡¿Qué?- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Ya me has oído-dijo sin repetir las mismas palabras. -¡NO!, NO, no fue un hollow fue no…fueron unas…per…sonas- dijo entrecortadamente.

Ichigo se quedó de piedra, y Hitsugaya, algo impresionado.

-Fue…ron… unas per…sonas las que… (Snif) matar….on a mis padres y a (snif) a… mi hermana….-dijo al fin la chica como pudo.

Hikari se calmó y se lo contó todo a los chicos después de un rato.

-Lo que pasó fue que, mi familia y yo íbamos de camino a casa de mi abuela para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermana, el día 3 de enero, yo tenía 6 años y mi hermana tenía 8, iba a cumplir 9. Entonces unas personas que parecían muy fuertes, se acercaron a nosotros y empezaron a atacar a mi padre no recuerdo muy bien cómo eran solo recuerdo que tenían unas armas muy extrañas y que había mucha sangre a mi alrededor y una persona con una especie de hombrera de metal y una capa como rota me salvó y me llevó con mi abuela, estuve mucho tiempo sin hablar sin comer, pero mis amigos y sobretodo mi abuela me rescataron.- dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Hitsugaya se levantó y se puso en frente de Hikari, la cogió de los hombros y la empezó a hablar. –Lo que a ti te cuesta recordar es lo importante, que te salvaran o no, eso no importa recuerda lo importante Hikari, recuérdalo- terminó de decir eso y la soltó de los hombros. –No, ¡no! No quiero recordar, es horrible recordar, no me gusta, es doloroso- le dijo Hikari alejándose de los dos chicos que cada vez se hacían más pequeños.

Hikari se alejó lo suficiente, como para pararse a descansar un poco o en su caso pararse a llorar.

-¿No cree que te has pasado un poco, Toshiro?- dijo Ichigo. –Tiene que ver la realidad, además, no es normal que algo que ha pasado hace once años, la siga afectando de esa manera.- dijo andando y sin mirar a Ichigo.

Hikari estaba sentada en frente de la tumba de su familia su abuela estaba en el templo, porque estaba rezando y hacía algo de frío.

-_¿Por qué?…. ¿por qué ha dicho algo así?- _se preguntaba Hikari cogiéndose la cabeza.

Pasaron dos horas, Hikari iba andando por la calle que conducía al templo y divisó a su abuela.-Abuela, lo siento mucho no quería tardar tanto pero me quedé mucho tiempo con mis amigos y luego en la tumba…-dijo la chica intentado contener las lágrimas.

-Hikari ¿has vuelto a llorar?, no llores, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y ahora ellos están en sitio mejor deberías alegrarte por ellos, asique no llores más ¿vale? Le dijo con voz suave mientras la cogía del mentón.

Habían llegado a casa cuando de repente apareció Ichigo llamando al timbre y von cara de preocupación.

Hikari abrió la puerta. –ichi… ¿qué haces aquí? No voy a pedirle perdón a Toshiro- advirtió levantando la cabeza muy digna.

-No, no es eso…. Toshiro se ha ido…bueno, se lo han llevado.-dijo casi gritando.

-¡¿Qué?...¿cómo ha sido? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? – dijo cogiéndole de la ropa.

**FIIN! BUENO ESTE ES EL 3 CAP OS HA GUSTADO NO,¿NO? JOOO BUENO PUES LEAN EL SIGUIENTE QUE ES MUY INTERESANTE CREO =)**

SIGUIENTE CAP: Ichigo, Hikari y los demás se van a la sociedad de almas, Hikari está decidida a salvar a Toshiro… y aparece Rukia.


	4. comienza el rescate

**4. capítulo COMIENZA EL RESCATE**

-Resulta que cuando los dos íbamos a mi casa, unos shinigamis se acercaron y nos advirtieron de que Toshiro tendría que ir con ellos, que eran órdenes de la cámara de los 46. Esos shinigamis, eran de las de la SS (las fuerzas especiales) y entonces cuando me preparaba para sacar mi insignia de shinigami sustito se lo llevaron y desaparecieron. Lo siento o pude hacer nada, se lo llevaron delante de mis narices, mierda...no pude hacer nada...- seguía diciendo mientras se lamentaba.

-…., ya sé lo que haremos. Vamos a ir a esa tal sociedad de almas y lo salvaré a toda costa- dijo con decisión.

Habían pasado tres días desde que "rapto" de Hitsugaya, e Ichigo fue a pedirle ayuda a Ishida, Chad e Inoue, estos tres aceptaron y se dispusieron a ir al kiosco Urahara, el sitio en el que habían quedado con Hikari.

Flashback

-_Está bien Hikari iremos a la sociedad de almas y le salvaremos, pero primero hay que entrar prepara todo lo que necesites para ir quedamos en frente del kiosco Urahara ¿vale?- le dijo casi saliendo por la puerta._

_-¿el kiosco…Urahara?- le preguntó confundida._

_-Ahhh… es verdad que tú no lo conoces. ¿Sabes de una pequeña tienda de caramelos entre el colegio y mi casa? Pues es ahí.-_le dijo señalando con la mano.

Fin flashback 

-Es aquí ¿no?- se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una chica vestida de shinigami.

-Oops, pues me llamo Hikari Namikuro, ¿tú no sabrás por casualidad si está aquí Ichigo Kurosaki?- le preguntó después de haber respondido.

-No, yo acabo de llegar pero tengo que entrar ¿entramos juntas? Y ¿Cómo es que conoces al idot…digo a Ichigo?- preguntó mientras pasaban a dentro.

-Bueno… yo soy una compañera de su clase de preparatoria y pues me ha surgido un problema que él y sus amigos me van a ayudar a solucionar- dijo con una sonrisa, que en su cara eran muy habituales.

-Ahhh- dijo con cara de curiosidad.

-Hola Rii ¿ya has venido?- dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-Sí, y con alguien más jeje- se rio mirando a la chica que tenía al lado.

Ichigo se giró y ahí la vio, la chica que le convirtió en shinigami hace tiempo, Rukia.

-Rukia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó rojo.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- dijo ella cruzando los brazos a la altura de su brazalete de subcapitana.

-Esto…. Díselo tú Ishida.- le dijo Ichigo empujando al chico del pelo azulado al frente.

-Vamos a ir a la sociedad de almas a salvar a Hitsugaya porque esa chica de ahí tiene sus poderes de shinigami y se lo ha llevado por lo mismo que te llevaron a ti- dijo señalando a Hikari.

-A ti no te enseñaron que es de mala educación señalar!- dijo inclinando el cuerpo hacia el chico.-Asique….tu eres Rukia ¿eh?, un placer jaja- dijo riéndose y extendiendo la mano hacia la subcapitana.

-Sí, yo soy la subcapitana de la decimotercera división y como tal o puedo permitir que vayáis a rescatar a un condenado a muerte….lo sien…- dijo sin poder acabar la frase por culpa de Hikari.

-¡¿A muerte?- dijo agarrando a kuchiki.- ¿Cómo pueden condenar a una persona que hizo algo por un ser al que la propia sociedad de almas se dedica a PROTEGER?- preguntó enfatizando la última palabra.

-Lo que ocurre es que la sociedad de almas no perdona los traspasos de poderes, y menos aún a seres humanos, porque eso sería ponerles en peligro.- aclaró la shinigami mirando a la chica que la tenía agarrada.

-Pues me dan igual esas normas de la sociedad de almas, yo voy a salvar a Toshiro y si después de salvarle quieren quitarme mis poderes que me los quiten pero esta situación no fue culpa de él, sino mía y la voy a solucionar.- dijo decidida.

Rukia ante estas palabras se quedó sorprendida, y levantó la mirada del suelo.

-Os ayudaré, yo tuve que pasar por la misma situación aunque esta vez será más fácil, creo, esta vez tendremos la ayuda de mi hermano y la de varios capitanes.-dijo mirando a Ichigo y a Hikari, que le había cambiado la cara a un tono de esperanza.

-Muchas gracias, Rukia, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Hikari casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No hará falta la puerta de la que dispone Urahara, sería detectada en cualquier momento y no serviría de mucho porque solo conduce al rukongai y Hitsugaya está en el seretei- aclaró mientras caminaba.

-Oye…tú ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Me han asignado otra vez a este distrito, porque se supone que había alguna actividad espiritual extraña, pero digo no había nada i esa será mi excusa para volver antes de tiempo.- aclaró parándose en seco.

-Bueno, bueno…mejor nos dejamos de explicaciones por fas ¿eh?- dijo empujando a Ichigo.

-Tiene razón el tiempo es corto y no podemos estar hablando todo el tiempo, ¿lo tenéis todo listo?, Hikari deberías transformarte en shinigami antes de ir a la sociedad de almas.

Hikari se tomó una de las píldoras gikongai, y en un segundo salió de su cuerpo y con un uniforme de color negro con una zanpakuto atada al lado izquierdo de su cadera. La vaina era de color rojo chillón con un cordón de protección de color blanco, con la guardia de color plateado y la empuñadura rea bicolor con dos tipos de hilos, en azul oscuro y marrón claro. Al final de la empuñadura, sobresalía una estrecha banda azul, que terminaba en tres puntas.

-Hala vámonos ya estoy lista-. Dijo colocándose bien el cierre de la banda que unía la parte de arriba del uniforme con los pantalones del uniforme.

-Apertura- exclamó Rukia con la espada en horizontal mirando para el frente.

Una doble puerta se abrió y se vio una luz brillante en el fondo, una mariposa de color negro salió por las puertas contiguas y rodeó a Rukia.

-Venga vamos corred, parece que el sistema de limpieza no está activado, daos prisa- dijo entrando.

Todos entraron y las puertas se cerraron detrás de Hikari que entró la última. Estuvieron andando un buen rato hasta que un sonido extraño, hizo que Hikari se detuviera y se diera la vuelta.

El sonido provenía de una especie de gusano enorme con una luz en la parte frontal.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso! Va muy deprisa!- dijo Hikari adelantando a todos y advirtiendo de lo que se acercaba.

-¡Rukia! ¿No habías dicho que hoy no funcionaba?- le dijo Ichigo mirándola mientras corrían.

-¡Sí!, eso creía, dijeron los de arriba que cuando volviera no estaría puesto - dijo mientras corría. -Mirar ahí está la salida correr que da muy poco-dijo ya casi saliendo.

-Uff… por poco más tiempo ahí y nos coge- dijo Orihime.

-Uaaa…y esa mierda! ¿Qué hacía encendida? ¿Acaso nos quieren matar ya?- dijo Hikari apuntando con el dedo en la dirección de la que habían venido.

-Rukia, ¿ya estás de vuelta?- preguntó un chico con el pelo de color rojo.

**BUENOOO! ESO ES TODO! EL CAP 4 SUBIIDO. OS HA GUSTADO? SORRY PORQUE ESTE TIENE MÁS DESCRIPCION QUE OTRA COSA PERO BUENO…. XD**

SIGUIENTE CAP: el grupo se separa para buscar mejor, Renji se une y Hikari encuentra su primer oponente: KIRA!

Gracias por leer!


	5. la hoja, su peso y la cinta

**5. capítulo LA HOJA, SU PESO Y LA CINTA**

-Rukia, ¿ya estás e vuelta?- preguntó un chico con el pelo de color rojo.

-Re…Renji, ¿es que has venido a buscarme o qué?-preguntó la mujer del pelo negro azulado.

-No… bueno... Yo... ¿Y esta quién es?- dijo señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Hola soy Hikari, soy una "shinigami sustituta" un placer y esas cosas, jeje- dijo la chica haciendo la típica reverencia hacia delante.

-¿Shinigami….sustituta? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es eso?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Luego te lo explico, ahora no hay tiempo Renji ¿sabes algo sobre a donde han llevado a el capitán Hitsugaya?- preguntó Rukia.

-No, no sé mucho, sé que lo han llevado frente al comandante para que él y los de la cámara de los 46 le juzgaran pero…nada más,…. ¡Ahh tu eres esa¡ la chica a la que Toshiro le entregó sus poderes ¿no?- dijo mirando a atrás, mirando a la chica.

-Eh jajaja s…si- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Te voy a ayudar porque así además, le demuestro a este imbécil, que soy mejor que ÉL-dijo entre risas y señalándolo.

-He Renji, no te pases de listo que quien casi te mata soy YO-dijo señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar en pecho.

-Bueno si, vale, dejadlo ya ¿vale? Hay cosas más importantes-dijeron Hikari y Rukia a la vez.

Estuvieron corriendo u buen rato hasta que por circunstancias se separaron la mayoría del grupo.

-Hay que ver, con estos peleándose no se puede, además montan demasiado jaleo ¿me pregunto si Rukia seguirá con ellos?- dijo mientras iba por una calle.

_-Joder…estas calles no se acaban, parecen malditos laberintos. Mierda.-_pensó Hikari rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó un hombre con la zanpakuto desenvainada y el pelo de color rubio.

-Lo mismo te digo ¿no?-dijo en tono de mosqueo.-Hay que ver con estos shinigamis, como son de maleducados…-dijo en un susurro.

-Me llamo Izuru Kira, soy el subcapitán de la tercera división.- dijo mientras se acercaba para ver el rostro a la chica.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso yo soy Hikari Namikuro, se…puede decir que shinigami sustituta jeje.-dijo recordando la cara de Renji cuando le dijo lo mismo.

-¿Shinigami sustituta, dices?-le preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, ¿por…- no le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta pues Kira ya la estaba atacando con Wabisuke.

-Tsk-se limitó a expresar Hikari.- Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- dijo echándose para atrás.

-Tú eres la propietaria de ese poder espiritual, la chica a la que Hitsugaya le entregó sus poderes ¿no?- preguntó Kira.

-Oye…¿Por qué solo tú puedes hacer tus preguntas?-le dijo mal humorada.

Kira no contestó simplemente se limitó a apuntarla con la espada que sostenía. La pelea comenzó, Hikari no estaba dispuesta a perder y menos en el PRIMER combate que tenía. Hikari se dedicó a esquivarle por un tiempo, hasta que por fin se decidió fue a toda velocidad hasta Kira y le hizo un corte en el hombro.

Kira se echó un poco para atrás y se vio el corte. Frunció las cejas y pronunció unas palabras- Sal a la superficie Wabisuke- dijo levantando la espada y de repente la espada cambió de forma.

-¿Qué es e…eso?- preguntó algo asustada Hikari.

-Esta es la verdadera forma de mi zanpakuto, es Wabisuke- dijo mirando la espada.

-kgg…- _yo eso no lo sé utilizar, vaya mierda-_ bueno…me vas a perdonar yo no tengo de eso así que allá voy…-dijo cogiendo su espada con fuerza.

Kira golpeó varias veces la espada de Hikari y esta cayó rendida al suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué pesa tanto?- dijo en alto.

-pesa más porque le he dado tres vece, ese es el poder de Wabisuke, doblar el peso de las zanpakuto y así hacer que el oponente no pueda con ella-dijo como con superioridad.

-No me importa, ¿ves esta cinta que tiene la empuñadura…? Sirve de disminuyente del peso de la hoja, es decir, si la pongo en la hoja, su peso e desvanecerá y podré cogerla igual que antes, la hará más LIGERA.-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y poniendo esa cinta azul en la hoja de la espada.

-¿Qué….? ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo conmocionado.

Hikari no perdonó sus aires de superioridad y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, le cortó casi todo el abdomen y Kira empezó a sangrar, poco después se desmayó en el suelo.

-¿Eh…estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó una voz por encima de sus ojos.

-Uhg….¿Quién eres?- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Soy Hikari, jeje me puedes llamar Rii si quieres, por cierto te he curado con una anticoagulante que me traje de mi casa ¿no te importa? ¿No?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Por qué me curas, Rii? Yo soy tu enemigo-le dijo incorporándose con la espalda en un muro.

-Porque no somos enemigos, tu no me has hecho nada, o por lo menos nada malo y que yo sepa, yo a ti tampoco, lo que pienso yo es que tú solo estabas protegiendo lo que quieres como yo jajaja.-se rio y miró para el cielo.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Rii?-le preguntó Kira con curiosidad.

-Quiero salvar a Toshirin, el me dio sus poderes y se arriesgó demasiado por salvarme, se lo debo- le dijo con la cara y el tono de voz serios los dos.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya ha sido condenado en la torre de la penitencia, para luego ser ejecutado en el patíbulo del ALMA PROHIBIDA.-dijo Kira cerrando los ojos.

Hikari abrió de par en par los ojos y se lo agradeció mucho pero también le preguntó:

-¿¡Por qué me lo has dicho!-

-Porque tú eres quién le ha hecho sonreír otra vez- se explicó aliviado.

-Bueno….muchas gracias, Kira, de verdad que gracias. Supongo que alguien vendrá a por ti siento n poder quedarme, nos vemos- dijo y se fue doblando la esquina.

Cuando Hikari iba corriendo lejos de donde se encontraba Kira, se paró.

-_¿Yo he hecho que Hitsugaya vuelva a sonreír?-_pensó para sí misma y volvió a ponerse a correr.

-Eso está bien, pero quiero salvarte cuanto antes…..Toshirin.- dijo corriendo hacia esa torre de color banca.

**BUENOO! ESTO ES TODO LA PRIMERA PELA DE Rii Y LAS PALBRAS DE KIRA! xD**

**JEJEE ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADOO...CAP 5 ARRIBA!**

SIGUIENTE CAP: hitsugaya recuerda sus dias en el mundo humano con hikari y la sonrisa de la chica que le saca de quicio. Nada es lo que parece, hikari piensa en hacerse más fuertes,y otro nuevo oponente aparece: el mismísimo KENPACHI !

**GRACIIAS POR LEER! =)**


	6. encontronazo

**6. capitulo ENCONTRONAZO **

Mientras Hikari se dirigía a esa torre en lo más alto del seretei, sus amigos estaban también metidos en sus líos.

_-¿Es así como voy a acabar, condenado por la sociedad de almas?-_se preguntaba Hitsugaya en esa vacía torre.

-En fin…no me arrepiento de nada….-dijo mirando a lo alto de la torre.

Flashback

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-le dijo Hitsugaya a Hikari.

-Le estoy poniendo un adorno a la vaina de la espada que pasa ¿no puedo?-preguntó mal humorada aunque con una sonrisa en la cara.

-…..- Hitsugaya n contestó. Solo miró para otro lado.

-Oye….Hitsugaya… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –preguntó Hikari con la manos detrás de ella y la cara toda roja.

Hitsugaya la miró con desconfianza pero asintió.

-Bueno….verás tu sabes que el mes que viene hay un baile ¿no? Pues quería preguntarte si….¿vendrías conmigo? Jaja-dijo ya muy roja pero con esa maravillosa sonrisa que se le ponía siempre.

-No-dijo secamente.

-¿¡Queeeeeé¡?…..¡¿pero por qué no?-se quejó la chica quitando la sonrisa de su car y remplazándola por unos morritos en su colorada cara.

-Porque déjame pensar….NO- ese no fue aún más seco que el anterior.

-Jo….pues valla y pensar que yo te salvé la vida y así me lo agradece, cagoen!-dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzando los brazos a la vez.

-¿Qué tu qué?-preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues eso que te salvé de aquel hollow, si, el de la cabeza enorme esa y así me lo agradeces si es que….buah no se puede contigo-dijo marchándose del cuarto.

Hitsugaya se rio para sí y se sentó en esa cama que estaba muy blandita.

Fin flashback

-_Lo siento, Hikari, no podré ir contigo al baile ni siquiera si te hubiera dicho que sí iria contigo, lo siento- _se dijo así mismo.

Hikari se acercaba a la torre cuando de repente, una tremenda fuerza espiritual se le aparece en frente de sus narices, es el mismísimo….Kenpachi Zaraki.

-Uhg….-se ahogó Hikari con tal poder.

-Tsk…. ¿Y tú….., eres fuerte? ¿eh, niña?-dijo el hombre con la espada un poco desenvainada.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Hikari recobrando la compostura.

-¿Qué que quiero decir?, quiero ver si eres fuerte, tu eres esa niñita que quiere salvar al capitán Hitsugaya ¿no? Pues si me ganas como hizo alguien parecido a ti te ayudaré, ¿entendido?-dijo con la espada colocada en su hombro.

-Tsk…. ¿ayudarme, dices?-pregunto haciendo el mismo gesto von la espada.

Kenpachi no dijo nada solamente se abalanzó sobre Hikari y le rasgó el hombro. La herida no era muy fea solo que parecía así porque sangraba mucho. Hikari se echó para atrás y se tocó el hombro. Después miró al hombre y le apuntó con la espada.

-si quieres ayudarme…¿Por qué estás peleando conmigo?-pregunto sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada.

-Tsk…¿es que no me has oído, niña? Yo peleo por que sí, y me da igual quién sea el oponente, ¿me oyes?-dijo acercándose a la chica.

Esta vez fue Hikari quien no dijo nada y se abalanzó sobre el haciendo un shunpo y le agarró como pudo de su capa de capitán. Apenas pudo moverle unos metros atrás, por su gran tamaño y fuerza pero aun así eso le sirvió para tenerlo apuntado con la espada y cogido del poco cuello que abarcaban sus pequeñas manos. Hikari lo tenía de frente, con la espada recta posada en el pecho del gran hombre.

-No te lo volveré a decir otra vez…..LARGATE-le dijo con la voz suave y a la vez amenazante.

-Clávala si es que puedes-dijo el hombre con tono de querer retarla.

Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida, el hombre no iba a dejarla ir sin luchar, ese hombre luchaba por amor, amor a la lucha, no le importaba si perecía en esa batalla pues siempre lo había hecho, siempre había luchado con la cabeza alta y la espada decidida a matar siempre que se presentaba ocasión. Ese hombre la estaba pidiendo que le clavara esa espada que le estaba apuntando justo ahí, justo en el pecho en el órgano de la vida.

-…-no dijo nada y decidida a acabar con esa absurda pelea se separó con rapidez del hombre y con la espada recta fue directa en la dirección de él.

Un fuerte ruido fue escuchado, un ruido que estremeció a Hikari y su cara se descompuso entre el dolor y el asombro.

La espada de Hikari se partió en dos cachos, Kenpachi la había roto con su pecho descubierto, la había destrozado simplemente con el cuerpo. Sin embargo Hikari estaba de pie a su lado con el trozo de espada con empuñadura en su mano y el trozo sobrante incrustado en su costado. La chica estaba inmóvil en el sitio hasta que de pronto se desplomó a los pies de Kenpachi y empezó a sangrar.

-Tsk…no ha servido de nada venir a buscarte niña –dijo el hombre mirándola desde arriba.

-_No….esto no puede acabar así, ¿no salvaré a Toshiro? _–pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar por siempre.

**HIKARI ESTA MUERTA?****BUENOOO ESTO ES TODO JiJiJIii! CAP 6 ARRIBA! EN EL CAPITULO SE MENCIONA UN BAILE QUE GUAY NO? JO COMO ESTOY DE MAL! **

SIGUENTE CAP: Hikari conocerá el nombre de su zanpakuto y se levantará de sus cenizas! Hantaro aparece junto con Ichigo y los demás y la 2ª pelea de Hikari finaliza de manera inesperada…..

**GRACIIAS POR LEER!**


	7. la espada despierta

**7. capitulo LA ESPADA DESPIERTA**

-_Uhg, no puede ser…¿así están las cosas? -_pensó Hikari al desplomarse en el suelo.

-Tsk…..esto no me ha servido para nada, vaya mierda….-dijo Kenpachi dándose la vuelta.

Hikari estaba tendida en el suelo, tenía sangre por todas partes y estaba con los ojos entre cerrados a punto de cerrarlos por completo.

-Hikari….abre los ojos, tienes que despertar venga ábrelos –dijo una mujer con una voz muy suave.

- ¿Quién…eres…? –dijo la chica incorporándose lentamente.

–Soy tu espada, soy tu fuerza, Rii –dijo la mujer cogiéndole las manos a la chica y ayudándola a levantarse.

Hikari se quedó petrificada, estaba hablando ¿con su espada? La verdad era que esa mujer tenía un aspecto muy hermoso, tenía el pelo de color marrón, totalmente liso en una coleta muy larga y una horquilla que le sujetaba el flequillo. Llevaba una especie de quimono de mujer con una cinta muy ancha atada a la cintura y a las muñecas. Su rostro era muy fino y blanco casi tanto como la nieve.

-¿Mi espada dices? –dijo totalmente sorprendida y ya puesta de pie.

-Sí, mi nombre es Tokume, y soy tu espada, como ya dije, soy….tu fuerza- dijo poniéndose muy estirada delante de ella.

-Hikari si te he traído a tu propio interior es porque….porque tienes que vivir y vencer a tu oponente, tu eres muy fuerte es solo que aún no lo sabes. –dijo con esa suave voz.

-Yo…¿soy fuerte? –dijo en un susurro.

-Tú eres mi propietaria, solo con eso tu eres fuerte, y además tú ya de por sí tienes muchísimo poder ¿lo sabías, Rii? –le preguntó

-No, creo que no lo sabía… -dijo mirando el suelo.

-Ahora venga, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, tienes que recuperarte, por eso lucharás hasta vencer a Kenpachi ¿entendido?, ahora que sabes mi nombre no te resultará complicado pero no te fíes, él es muy fuerte demasiado y si bajas la guardia acabará contigo. –le dijo desvaneciéndose en la niebla que asolaba ese lugar.

-Es…per…a….Zara…ki…- dijo Hikari incorporándose del suelo.

-¿Qué….estás haciend…. –Zaraki no pudo acabar la frase, porque vio una gran cantidad de poder espiritual emanar del pequeño cuerpo de Hikari.

-Voy a acabar con esto –advirtió la chica poniéndose en posición de combate-

-…. –el hombre no dijo nada.

Hikari volvió a apuntar con la espada a Kenpachi y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-_Extiende tu fuego –_pensó Hikari y después dijo-¡Tokume! –y la espada de repente cambió de ese color metal que tienen todas las espadas a un color negro con el filo de la espada azulado, pero un azul muy oscuro casi negro, la cinta se volvió algo más larga y Hikari la cogió con la otra mano, con la que no estaba empuñando la espada.

-Tsk… ¿Qué es eso...? –dijo sorprendido el hombre.

-Esta es mi espada, esta es Tokume…. –dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba al hombre.

Hikari se iba acercando despacio, hasta que decidió ir más rápido y lo atacó, le hizo un gran corte que iba desde el hombro hasta casi el final de la espalda. Aun así el hombre todavía seguía en pie y podía moverse. Hikari volvió a rasgarle y esta vez ella también resultó herida, en el otro hombro aunque fue más profunda que la anterior vez. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder y siguió atacando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que quedó muy magullada y tuvo que echarse un poco para atrás, se miró a ver cómo había quedado con esto de pelear tanto rato seguido y se vio horrible.

-_Tengo que terminar con esto pronto…. –_pensó y se irguió para asestarle el sablazo final.

Hikari estaba de pie con la punta de la espada apoyada en el suelo. Sacó la punta del suelo y la echó para atrás, se volvió a poner en posición y corrió hacia Zaraki, este colocó la espada recta en dirección a la chica que venía de frente. Ella la esquivó aunque el hombre la movía a gran velocidad y los dos se atravesaron el cuerpo con las espadas, Hikari cayó primero al suelo y seguidamente el hombre de gran fuerza.

Poco después de un rato aparecieron por ahí Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, los demás y un chico llamado Hanataro.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué es eso que está tirado en el suelo? –preguntó aquel chico de la cuarta división.

-Tsk….son Kenpachi y Hikari, ¡corre, Hanataro tienes que curarlos!-le dijo yendo al sitio donde se encontraban.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban los dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, apareció Yachiru, que cogió su capitán.

-¡Oh… hola Ichi, ¿has visto la pelea? A mí me parece que ha sido igualita que la tuya bueno nosotros nos vamos ¿vale? Ah… y dile a tu amiga que gracias por hacer sonreír otra vez a Ken, que se lo ha pasado muy bien. Hasta luego –y la pequeña niña se fue con el hombre desmayado en sus pequeños hombros.

Los demás se llevaron a las alcantarillas a Hikari, para que Inoue y Hanataro pudieran curarla tranquilamente.

-Uhg… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo tocándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Kurosaki… Hikari ya se ha despertado, estás en el sistema de alcantarillado de la sociedad de almas, jaja, te vimos tirada en el suelo y te recogimos para curarte asique será mejor que no te muevas tanto ¿vale? –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ump….gracias Orihime, dales las gracias a todos –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron unos dos días desde la pelea con Zaraki y Hikari ya estaba mucho mejor, estaba de buen humor y tenía ganas de salir a buscar a Hitsugaya.

-Bueno ¿estáis listos? –dijo colocándose la espada en el lateral izquierdo. –Pues venga que llegamos tarde al rescate de Toshirin jaja –dijo saliendo de la alcantarilla.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir justo había dos pares de pies en frente de sus ojos.

Hikari levantó la vista y vio a dos shinigamis que a su parecer y entendimiento parecían capitanes pues llevaban unas capas de esas blancas.

**BUENOOOO OTRO CAP ARRIBA! JAJA EL 7 ARRIBA! OS HA GUSTADO? LO MALO ES LA DESCRIPCION NO? ESQUE TIENE MUCHA SORRY! **

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP: aparecen dos capitanes, Byakuya y Ukitake será enfrentamiento o diálogo!

**Gracias por leer!**


	8. conversacion de besugos

**8. capítulo CONVERSACION DE BESUGOS **

Hikari levantó la vista y vio a dos shinigamis que a su parecer y entendimiento parecían capitanes pues llevaban unas capas de esas blancas.

-Ups…Ichigo…te…tenemos problemas ¿no? –dijo la chica sonriendo de forma irónica.

De repente se cerró la trampilla y todos cayeron al suelo. Hikari la había cerrado y había empezado a correr por todo el sistema de alcantarillado, pero Renji la cogió del cinturón d su uniforme la levantó y la puso en su hombro.

-Hala…ya podemos irnos…jaja. –se rio mientras subía esas pequeñas escaleras con la pequeña muchacha a cuestas.

Renji sabía perfectamente quienes eran los que estaban en el exterior, nada más y nada menos que su capitán y el de Rukia, el capitán Ukitake y el capitán kuchiki.

-Buenas….capitán –saludó Renji con la chica en el hombro.

-Ho….hola…¿Qué…tal?...dijo Hikari levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

-Abarai …¿ella es…es la chica? ¿pero no iba a ser secuestrada el mes que viene? –preguntó el hombre de pelo largo y blanco.

-¿Se…secuestrada?, pero ¿Qué es lo que os pasa a los de la sociedad de almas? –dijo bajándose del hombro de peli rojo.

-Jajaja…que chica tan graciosa… -se rio el peli blanco.

-Renji, Rukia, Kurosaki, será mejor que vallamos a otro lugar –dijo el capitán de la sexta división.

Todos los allí presente empezaron a caminar en silencio y rápido por si alguien les descubría, sobre todo por si les veían con la chica esa.

Llegaron a los cuarteles de la decimotercera división donde estaban Kiyone y Sentaro. Todas las personas entraron en el cuartel y se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Empezaron a hablar y a hacer preguntas durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Hasta que por fin Hikari se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, gracias por colaborar conmigo y con todos mis amigos en el rescate de Toshirin –dijo saliendo por la puerta del escuadrón.

-Espera…Rii… -dijo levantándose el peli blanco –te podrían ver, entra…. –dijo cogiéndola del cuello del uniforme de shinigami.

-Nosotros dos junto con Kiyone y Sentaro, vigilaremos ¿entendido?, queremos ayudar al capitán Hitsugaya como sea…. –dijo Ukitake.

-Ejem…capitán Ukitake querrás tú ayudarle, a mí no me sirve de nada hacerlo –dijo secamente el capitán de la sexta.

Ukitake y el resto de los allí presentes le miraron y él se levantó.

-La verdad es que quedan dos días para la ejecución y Matsumoto está bastante desesperada con el tema, nos ha pedido ayuda a todos y por eso el capitán comandante la ha encerrado en calabozo, no sé cómo estará, pienso que lo mejor es ir a visitarla, pero con vosotros aquí no será posible hasta el final, supongo que lo primero es salvar a Hitsugaya y así ella se calmará. –dijo el capitán Ukitake.

-Pues hala… ¿A qué esperamos? Venga salgamos… -dijo Hikari con un pie fuera.

-A decir verdad tu energía espiritual parece ser que ya ha sido detectada y te están buscando –aclaró es capitán kuchiki.

-¿Cómo es…posible? Pero si venía con una shinigami, con un shinigami sustituto y con ellos tres que se supone que también son reconocidos como amigos ¿no? –dijo Hikari incrédula.

-Tu poder es enorme, Hikari Namikuro, te pasa lo mismo que a Ichigo Kurosaki y a Kenpachi Zaraki, que tenéis mucho poder. Lo que hace que no podáis detectar un poder ajeno con la misma facilidad que sería detectado el vuestro. –explicó el capitán de la sexta.

-_¿Mucho…poder…espiritual? ¿Cómo Ichigo y cómo Zaraki? –_pensó Hikari mirando al suelo.

-Bueno si ya lo han detectado, capitán, hermano, ¿Qué será lo que tenemos que hacer? –preguntó la subcapitana de la decimotercera división.

-Lo que haremos será esto, Hikari saldrás sola por la puerta trasera de los cuarteles de la división, no pondré en peligro a mis hombres, y te reunirás con ellos en el mismo sitio del que salisteis todos, las alcantarillas. Allí pasaremos la noche y tú e Ichigo os presentareis en el calabozo especial donde está Hitsugaya, el capitán kuchiki y yo iremos y nos inventaremos algo y de paso llamaré a otros capitanes para que vengan, eso es todo por ahora. –dijo poniéndose en pie con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¡Sí! –dijeron todos a la vez mientras Hikari se separaba del grupo.

-_Ten cuidado, Rii…_. –pensó Ichigo viendo cómo se marchaba.

-Pues valla…estos tíos tampoco eran tan malos ¿no?- dijo Hikari mientras caminaba hacia las alcantarillas.

-Alto… -le gritó un hombre con gafas de sol.

-_¿¡Qué…! _–pensó Hikari dándose la vuelta.

Hikari se quedó de piedra viendo el panorama que tenía en frente. Resulta que tenía a dos hombres, a uno muy guapo la verdad, pero que un 69 en la cara tampoco era que le pegase demasiado, y el otro…bueno con decir lo de las gafas de sol horteras era más que suficiente.

-Esto… ¿Puedo ayudaros? –soltó Hikari aún a sabiendas de que eran shinigamis y parecían fuertes, muy fuertes.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el muchacho del 69.

-Espera Hisagi, ya sé quién es… ¿no lo notas? –dijo el de las gafas. –Es la chica esa, la camarera del otro día la de la frene esa… ¿no lo ves? –dijo señalándole la frente.

-¿Cómo?... ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¿y tú qué? ¿quieres unas gafas nuevas? Porque te las compro! –dijo Hikari con la mano tapando su frente.

Flashback:

-Oye…Toshirin ¿pasa algo si cuando valla vestida de shinigami, llevo el pelo y el flequillo recogido? –preguntó cogiéndose el pelo la chica.

-Haz lo que quieras, da igual, idiota –dijo el chico de los ojos turquesa.

-Bueno…pues… ¡Tachán! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo estoy? –preguntó Hikari con cara de modelo.

-Como siempre…argg… -dijo el chico con la menor atención posible a la muchacha.

-Joooo…. ¡Cómo eres Toshirin! –dijo la chica marchándose del cuarto.

Fin flashback

-Eh…pues sí que se parece… -acabó diciendo el subcapitán de la novena división.

-Grrr…¿ y tú qué? Anda que menudo tatuaje te has ido a hacer ¡guarro! –dijo Hikari señalándolo con el dedo índice. –Yo soy Hikari Namikuro, una especie de shinigami supongo… -dijo con la mano en la cabeza.

-Uhg…tú eres ¿la dueña de ese poder? –dijo Iba.

-Por fin caes….lo que te ha costado, tío. –dijo Hikari con cara de indignada (¬.¬)

-Eres una intrusa y por lo tanto te detendremos –sentenció el chico de 69.

-Si hombre que te crees tú eso… antes a pillarme, ¡chaito! –dicho eso Hikari salió corriendo, no estaba como para luchar, eran dos contra uno.

**SIGUIENTE CAP. CAP 8 ARRIBA! JAJA SORRY HE TARDAO DEMASIIADO NO? YA BUENO…JAJA HIKARI ESTA HUYENDO? QUE PASARÁ EN EL ADELANTO MAS!**

SIGUIENTE CAP: Hikari huye y huye… ¿pero…será suficiente con escapar? Otros dos capitanes aparecen…Komamura y Kyoraku. La ayudarán ¿no?


	9. objetivo: BANKAI

**9. capitulo OBJETIVO: BANKAI**

_-Joder…como corren, macho…_ -pensaba Hikari mientras corría y veía que a pocos metros de ella, estaban esos dos shinigamis.

Hikari seguía corriendo, y corría y corría hasta que se chocó con un hombre.

-¿Pe….ro….qué…? si yo no he visto nada delante de mí…. –dijo tocándose la cara.

-Valla, Komamura…hemos encontrado algo ¿no? Jeje… -dijo el capitán de la octava división.

-Sí…Kyoraku… ¿Quién puede ser esta chica? –preguntó irónicamente el capitán de la séptima división.

-¡Espera…esp! ¡Capitán! –dijo Iba parándose en seco.

-Iba…¿Qué estáis haciendo, persiguiendo a esta chica? –preguntó Komamura.

-Verá capitán, yo…nosotros…bueno pues es una intrusa y…-se explicaba el subcapitán de la 7ª división.

-Sabemos que es una intrusa…-decía rascándose la cabeza el capitán Kyoraku.

-La íbamos a capturar –aclaró Hisagi.

-Pues no lo hagáis, nos la llevamos nosotros –dijo cogiendo a la chica de la cintura y subiéndola en su hombro.

-¡Qué!...¡Nooo…suéltame…! ¡Augh….! –la chica se quejaba y el capitán Komamura la dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago y la paralizó.

-¿No te has pasado…Komamura? –preguntó cogiéndose el sombrero con los dedos.

-Es que…no se callaba y nos iban a descubrir…- se excusó el capitán con cabeza de zorro.

-En fin…venga vámonos –les dijo a los tres que lo acompañaran.

Hikari fue llevada a un sitio muy extraño, era como una gran explanada, que tenía varias rocas muy picudas.

_-Uhg…¿Qué ha pa..sado?_ –se preguntó Hikari abriendo los ojos.

-Oh…¿ya te has despertado?, muy bien…venga arriba –dijo una mujer de pelo morado recogido en una coleta.

-Ump…¿Quién eres? –preguntó Hikari poniéndose de pie.

-Mi nombre es Yoruichi y yo te voy a entrenar para que puedas salvar a el capitán Hitsugaya –dijo la mujer con las manos en la cintura.

-¿A salvarle?, ¿me vas a ayudar? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hikari acercándose.

-Yo soy Yoruichi Shihouin, y te haré alcanzar la liberación completa de tu zanpakuto. También lo logré en Ichigo, así que en ti será aún más sencillo, jaja… -dijo bajando de un salto de la roca en la que estaba subida.

-¿La liberación com…ple…ta? –preguntó Hikari.

-Por lo que parece has alcanzado la primera liberación, pero para salvar a Hitsugaya necesitarás aún más poder del que tienes. Una zanpakuto, tiene DOS liberaciones, el shikai, primera liberación y el bankai, segunda liberación, es la más poderosa de las dos, incrementando el poder de la espada y su portador en 100 veces por lo menos, y en tu caso…es muy especial que lo alcances… -dijo Yoruichi, aunque no consiguió acabar la frase porque entraron Ichigo y los demás incluyendo los capitanes.

-Bankai…¿eh?...¿cuando empezamos?, mañana es la ejecución ¿no? –dijo Hikari acercándose a Yoruichi.

-Empezaremos ahora mismo, no hay apenas tiempo, veintiséis horas como mucho, esto es un muñeco que inventó Urahara cuando éramos pequeños, cuando clavas la espada el alma de tu zanpakuto se traspasa a el objeto ,sirve de entrenamiento, aunque es muy peligroso, y en esta situación lo será más porqu…- no pudo acabar porque Hikari clavó enseguida la espada en el cuerpo y la espada se desvaneció de sus manos.

El cuerpo que anteriormente se encontraba de color blanco e inerte, ahora era una mujer de cabellos marrones, ojos de color oscuro y un kimono de color azulado, muy hermoso. Tenía la tez muy blanca, parecida a la nieve y un pequeño broche en el pelo.

_-Ump…no puede ser…es "ella"…_ -pensó Yoruichi.

-Parece ser que no tienes suficiente con la primera liberación ¿eh?...¿quieres el BANKAI? –preguntó Tokume haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Basta de chácharas, empecemos…no hay tiempo. –dijo Hikari.

-Está bien…si lo que quieres es el bankai, te lo daré…con una condición…tendrás que encontrarlo dentro de mi alma…-dijo la mujer con una mano tocando el centro de su pecho.

-¿Dentro de tu alma? Dices… ¿y cómo se hace eso? –preguntó acercándose a la mujer.

-Así…-la mujer dijo eso mientras abrazaba a la chica, y esta se metió en su cuerpo.

-¿Te parece bien lo que he hecho? –preguntó la mujer a la chica gato.

-Son tus normas, tus eres quien decide. –dijo dándose la vuelta. –Yo solo contabilizo el tiempo… -dijo subida en una roca.

-¿Pero….qué es esto? Espera…yo ya he estado aquí antes…-dijo Hikari levantándose del suelo.

-Exacto…no te preocupes…esto es tuyo…es tu interior dentro del mío. Lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar la espada que encierra el secreto del bankai, y por lo visto tienes muy poco tiempo. Date prisa Hikari. –dijo la mujer viendo como la chica se ponía en movimiento.

**CAP 9 ARRIBAAA…JAJA! BUENO OS HA GUSTADO? PRONTO EL BANKAI.. JIJI…! GRACIIAS POR LEER! xD **

SIGUIENTE CAP: Hikari lucha contra las espadas del alma de su zanpakuto y su tiempo pasa entero…¿conseguirá lo que quiere y necesita…conseguirá el BANKAI?


	10. lucha contrareloj ¡despierta Bankai!

**10. capitulo LUCHA CONTRARELOJ ¡DESPIERTA BANKAI!**

-Ahg…Ahg…esto me está costando…mierda… -dijo Hikari corriendo mientras luchaba contra las distintas fracciones del alama de su zanpakuto.

La chica corría por toda el área que había para pensar un posible plan de ataque, mientras que sus compañeros se habían sentado a esperar que era lo que ocurría. Sabían que apenas tenían tiempo y que si entretenían tan solo un poco a la chica, todo, todo por lo que habían peleado y esquivado a los shinigami se iría a la taza del váter.

-Hikari…no tienes tiempo, no te entretengas en huir. –dijo la mujer que observaba muy tranquila.

-Ahg…eso ya lo sé… -dijo la chica con dificultad.

Esta vez estaba totalmente decidida, atacaría, tenía que hacerlo, las batallas no se ganan esquivando, las batallas no se ganan huyendo, eso era algo que sabía, y que tenía muy claro. Llevaba poco tiempo como shinigami y por su puesto poco tiempo luchando, al menos de esa manera. Los hollows no eran tan complicados como tener que luchar contra tu propia espada, no era tan arriesgado.

-¡Se acabó! –gritó Hikari con casi todo el brazo que sostenía su espada sangrando –Me he cansado de esto…Ahg…no seguiré huyendo jamás –dijo poniendo su espada en posición de ataque.

-Ump… ¿Y qué…piensas hacer, Rii? –preguntó la mujer con la espada tocando el suelo.

-…¡Acabaré contigo…y conseguiré el bankai ese…! –dijo Hikari corriendo a donde se encontraba la mujer.

La lucha fue algo más larga que de costumbre, la espada no se rompía, porque solo era una copia de dos que había. Las dos mujeres, luchaban como si la vida les fuera en ello, como si fueran a perderla de no luchar bien. De repente Hikari le acortó terreno a la mujer, pero fue momentáneo pues Tokume, invocó la primera liberación y Hikari tuvo que apartarse de ella, para no salir escaldada.

La pelea se siguió alargando y al cabo de un rato las dos chicas, estaban bastante cansadas y cubiertas de su sangre propia y de la contraria.

-Ahg…¿Qué…lo dejamos por hoy? –dijo irónicamente Tokume.

-¿Tan pronto te rindes? Venga vamos…Ahg… -dijo la chica parándose en el sitio.

Tenía el lado derecho de la cara cubierto de sangre y apenas conseguía sostenerse. Le pesaban las manos y no conseguía acertarle ni un solo golpe a su adversaria.

_-Tengo que salvarle…salvarle…eso es lo que quiero…quiero-_ penaba i –SALVARLE –dijo la chica empuñando más fuerte aún la espada. -¡Voy a salvarle! –volvió a decir mientras corría.

Tokume se sorprendió pero pronto recobró la compostura y decidió corresponder los deseos de su dueña.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hikari? ¿¡Salvarle o protegerle de todo peligro! ¡Decídete! -le dijo mientras en unos últimos esfuerzos, le asestaba un golpe en el lado izquierdo de la cara con la punta de la espada.

Hikari se echó para atrás, se paró en seco y se tocó la cara en el sitio donde se encontraba el corte sangrando.

_-¿salvarle…o prote…gerle? –_pensaba la chica mientras con la punta del dedo índice recorría el corte limpiando la sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué eliges, Hikari? –seguía preguntando la mujer desde el sitio en donde se encontraba.

-… -Hikari no respondía.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y Hikari seguía en el mismo sitio, no se había movido ni un milímetro, estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos morando al suelo pensando en las palabras de su contrincante, tenía las manos apoyadas en el final de la empuñadura de su espada que estaba con la punta clavada en el suelo.

-Hikari…no nos queda tiempo…¿qué es lo que deseas? –preguntó acercándose a la muchacha que estaba en la misma posición. –Hikari… -no termino cuando de repente fue cortada por la chica.

-Quiero…quiero protegerle…como él me protegió a mí –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y levantándose de la postura que anteriormente tenía. –Voy a protegerle con mi fuerza, lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero le mantendré a salvo –dijo cogiendo la espada.

-Ump… -sonrió la mujer_ –eso es Hikari, ¡Levántate… -_pensó.

Las dos se incorporaron y se irguieron. El combate no hacía más que comenzar. Se miraron fijamente con las cejas enarcadas y comenzaron a correr en dirección recta, para encontrarse, lo hicieron, se encontraron y comenzó la lucha.

Pasó bastante tiempo, como tres horas y la lucha de espadas continuaba. Hikari estaba muy cansada, y ya casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir, pero de repente se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Tokume! –gritó Hikari cogiendo la cinta de la espada, la puso en vertical, haciendo que tocara el suelo y una parte de la cinta se insertó en el suelo haciendo que el resto de la cinta se llenara de fuego con una especie de pinchos en los laterales y una punta de flecha en el final de la cinta. Ahora la cinta, era una correa de fuego más larga que antes. -¡BAN…KAI! –gritó finalmente la chica. Y su espada cambió del color negro azulado que tenía en su forma shikai a un color rojo fuego.

-Te felicito…Hikari… lo has conseguido y en un tiempo record, el nombre del bankai es, "estanque de fuego", no lo olvides. ¡Corre, corre y sálvale! –dijo echándola de aquel pequeño mundo que había en el interior de la espada.

Hikari al fin había conseguido su tan esperado poder, SU BANKAI.

**CAP 10 ARRIBAA! BAAAANKAIII ARRIBA JAJAJA OS HA GUSTADO? ESO ESPERO JAJA GRACIAS POR LEER! xD**

SIGUIENTE CAP: Hikari controla el bankaiahora solo queda llegar hasta Toshiro. Quedan 4 horas para su ejecución será posible salvarlo?


	11. desafio ¡elige el bando!

**11. capitulo DESAFIO ¡ELIGE EL BANDO!**

Hikari al fin había conseguido su tan esperado poder, SU BANKAI.

-_¡Lo conseguí…! _–pensó la chica desplomándose en el suelo, por el cansancio.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Hikari. Pero no hay tiempo para descansar, la ejecución es en tres horas…no te tumbes a la bartola –le dijo Tokume cruzando los brazos y mirando a un lado.

Hikari se puso en pie y tomó algo de aire, porque lo necesitaba. Después de eso miró a todas las personas que la estaban ayudando.

-No hace falta que continuéis a mi lado, que sigáis ayudándome, no quiero poneros más aún en peligro. –dijo la chica bajando la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

-Tsk…cállate anda…ya estamos en un marrón del carajo asique… -dijo Renji.

-Sí, Rii, ya estamos metidos hasta el pelo, ya no se puede salir jaja…-se rio Inoue.

-Inoue, no es "metidos hasta el pelo" es "metidos hasta el cuello" –le corrigió Ishida.

-Bueno…no os pongáis así, de todos modos no queda tiempo hay que ir ya. Le salvaré, lo tengo decidido. –dijo con determinación.

Todos salieron de esa especie de sótano, que era como un gran descamado.

Llevaban ya un rato andando, cuando de repente, les saltaron encima dos personas. Eran Kira y una mujer de grandes pechos.

Hikari retrocedió un paso atrás y empuñó su espada sin sacarla.

-¿Quién…eres…? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Por…fa…vor!... ¡SALVALE! –dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y con las manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Matsumoto…mejor…vamos a otro sitio –dijo el capitán del pelo blanco.

Ya en los cuarteles de la decimotercera división, empezaron a hablar. Matsumoto le contó a Hikari que ella era la subcapitana de la décima división, y que Toshiro era el capitán. Hikari comprendió en seguida y se levantó.

-Me marcho ya… -dijo cogiendo su espada del suelo.

-Hi…Hikari, espera…-dijo Ukitake sin ningún efecto en la chica que ya se había ido.

_-No te dejaré aquí...te matarán por mi culpa _–pensaba Hikari mientras corría hacia el lugar de la ejecución.

Hikari por fin había llegado a su destino, al patíbulo del ALMA PRIHIBIDA.

Llegó a toda prisa, y la verdad es que ya había varios capitanes, estaban la capitana de la segunda división, Soi-Fong, y su subcapitán. La capitana de la cuarta división, Unohana, y su subcapitana, también estaban los hombres de las fuerzas especiales, el capitán kuchiki, y el capitán comandante, Yamamoto Genryuusai y su subcapitán.

-¡Oh…oh! –dijo Hikari al ver a tantos capitanes juntos. –Esto no mola nada –acabó por decir mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía una especie de trono en el que estaba Hitsugaya.

-_¡Hitsugaya!_ –pensó Hikari corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico.

De repente, algo la impidió seguir corriendo.

-¡Qué…haces! Déjame ir…¿es que no lo ves? Tengo que salvarle. –dijo Hikari empujando el cuerpo que tenía delante.

-Shh…nosotros te cubriremos, por si no te has dado cuenta, ahí hay tres capitanes y el capitán comandante, no podrás sin nuestra ayuda. –dijo Renji sujetándola.

En ese mismo momento el capitán de la sexta división se movió, pero el capitán comandante lo notó y mando a su subcapitán, tras él. En pocos segundos este quedó atrapado por el subordinado de la primera división.

-_Capitán…kuchiki…_ -pensó Renji.

-_Hermano…_ -pensó Rukia.

Entonces los capitanes de las divisiones octava y decimotercera, saltaron y sacaron sus espadas.

-Lo sentimos mucho…viejo Yama –dio el capitán de la octava.

-Salvaremos a Toshiro, pues no ha hecho nada…malo. –dijo Ukitake.

-Umm…¿ya estáis otra vez?, pues que así sea, Soi-Fong, Chojiro y por ellos. –dijo con las manos en su bastón.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…Isane, iremos a un sitio, venga. –dijo desenvainando la espada.

-Pero…capitana Unohana –dijo Isane siguiéndola.

Soi-Fong, apartó a Ukitake de Kyoraku, que fue llevado con el subcapitán de la primera división a otro sitio. Entonces, el capitán comandante se irguió y se pudo notar todo su poder espiritual, Hikari se desplomó en el suelo hincando la rodilla, para sujetarse. Renji decidió atacar al comandante y salió despedido por la gran fuerza de este. Ichigo y Rukia también fueron, los dos a la vez y lo mismo pasó, salieron los dos despedidos muy lejos por su abrumador poder.

Hitsugaya estaba en ese trono extraño, sin decir nada, por el asombroso poder espiritual del comandante y por la escena de sus amigos.

-Ump…no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, despídete criatura –dijo acercándose a la chica que estaba abatida en el suelo.

-Hikariiii…¡vete, lárgate…..! –dijo Toshiro a todo pulmón.

-Ya hemos llegado –dijo la capitana de la cuarta división.

-Pero…capitana…esto es… -dijo entrecortadamente la subcapitana.

-Así es, es la cárcel subterránea de la cámara de los 46 –dijo caminando para adelante.

Entraron, primero en la estancia de los 46, los vieron, estaban muertos.

-¡Otra vez, esta pasando lo mismo! ¿Qué ocurre capitana, por que pasa esto? –preguntó con las manos en la boca la chica de pelo gris.

-Me lo temía…vámonos Isane. –dijo andando.

Fueron caminando durante un rato, hasta que se pararon delante de una celda, que estaba totalmente oscura.

-Isane, coge esa antorcha de ahí, y tráela por favor –dijo señalando la antorcha.

Isane la cogió y se la entregó. Cuando esta la levantó, pudo observar que la celda se encontraba totalmente vacía.

-Te felicito, capitana Unohana, una vez más has sido tú la que se da cuenta–dijo un hombre en el fondo del pasillo.

-Tú… ¿Co…cómo es…posible…? –dijo Isane algo asustada.

-Así que…eres tú otra vez. Esta vez quieres algo del capitán Hitsugaya, ¿no es así? -dijo la mujer de la trenza.

-Ump…te equivocas, no quiero nada de ese pequeño niño…quiero algo que es mío y que en verdad, lo tiene una chica –aclaró el hombre. –Quiero algo que esconde en su interior una chica llamada Hikari Namikuro ¿sabes quién es? ¿No? –dijo irónico

Unohana abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta y le ordenó a Isane que avisara a todos los capitanes y subordinados de lo que estaba pasando realmente, le ordenó que diera aviso de proteger a toda costa a la intrusa.

-No te va a servir de nada capitana Unohana, porque ya me marcho, cogeré lo que me pertenece y no lo impedirás –dijo desvaneciéndose casi en el aire.

-¡Espera…Aizen!... –dijo la subcapitana de la curta división.

**BUENOOO ESO ESTOD! ¿¡AIZEN! WOW… QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE DE HIKARI….? CAP 11 ARRIBA!**

SIGUIENTE CAP: Hikari se enfrenta al más poderoso enemigo hasta el momento, Yamamoto Genryuusai! Y aparece ¡Aizen! ¿Que hará Hitsugaya?

**GRACIIAS POR LEER!**


	12. repeticion

**12. capitulo REPETICION**

-¡Espera…Aizen!... –dijo la subcapitana de la curta división.

-Uhg… ¿Cómo se supone que lucho contra esto? –dijo Hikari intentando levantarse. Pero era inútil, mientras más lo intentaba más fracasaba.

El capitán comandante estaba parado a unos pocos metros.

-Parece…que ya no puedes más, lo tienes todo perdido y tu aparición aquí ha sido un fracaso, pues, no saldrás con vida…y tampoco has salvado a Toshiro Hitsugaya. –dijo el hombre de la larga barba blanca.

-….. -no respondió.

Hikari no toleró eso ultimo, y se puso en pie a duras penas y despacio. Cundo hubo terminado, puso los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su zanpakuto y la desenvainó un poco.

-Apártate…Abuelo –dijo Hikari con el ceño fruncido y la voz dura.

-Ump…que así sea. –dijo el comandante quitándose su haori, y posteriormente su uniforme de shinigami normal fue desprendido de la parte de arriba.

-¿Qué….que haces…a…bue…lo? –dijo Hikari abriendo los ojos de para en par. –Buaaj, aj aj….aj….cof…cof, ¿¡PEROOO QUE TE CREES QUE HACES! ¡PERVERTIIIIDO! –dijo Hikari señalando con el dedo índice al hombre que se encontraba con el pecho al descubierto.

-En realidad me da igual…iré aunque te despelotes, abuelo –dijo recobrando la compostura.

-Pues ven aquí….muchacha.

La mirada de Hikari se centró en las manos de aquel hombre que todavía no había sacado ninguna espada.

-_Pues si no la va a sacar ¡aprovecharé!_ –pensó Hikari.

La chica desprovista de lo que le venía encima se acercó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre y le asestó una estocada, que por su desgracia el hombre logró esquivar.

-Y… ¿Eso es todo?

-Tsk….

Ella retrocedió y de repente el hombre decidió liberar su espada.

-Ryūjin Jakka "reduce toda la Creación a cenizas" –dijo el hombre.

El bastón que antes sostenía sus manos juntas de repente pasó a ser una espada de empuñadura morada.

-Y… ¿Es…o?

-Es mi zanpakuto, su fuego acabará contigo.

El hombre la desenvainó y se acercó a Hikari. Cuando se disponía a acertarle una estocada mortal ella la esquivó –aunque con dificultad –y logró apartarse lo suficiente.

-¡Ban…kai! "hi… no iké"-dijo con la espada en vertical. De pronto la espada se volvió roja con una larga cinta envuelta en fuego y con unos puntiagudos pinchos con una punta de flecha en el final de aquella cinta de fuego.

-¿Es una zanpakuto…de tipo fuego?

-¿Y qué…si lo es? Ven aquí…

La pelea volvió otra vez, pero en este caso las fuerzas utilizadas, eran casi similares. No se podía decir que Hikari fuera tan fuerte en habilidad y experiencia como el anciano, pero se podía observar que le estaba haciendo retroceder.

Los dos, ya tenían heridas graves, pero ninguno cesaba, ninguno se rendía. Hikari estaba en clara desventaja.

-Uhg…no…puedo más… -dijo sosteniendo la espada como mejor le era posible.

-Y dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con el capitán Hitsugaya?

-No sé…unos tres días…creo.

-Y solo con ese tiempo…¿Ya quieres levar tu vida a una muerte segura? Por una persona que conoces de solo tres días.

-¿Qué si es así? Toshirin no me conocía ni de una hora cuando me entregó sus poderes, por eso yo le agradeceré siempre y nunca podre olvidarlo…él me salvó la vida y…yo haré lo mismo ¿¡Me oyes abuelo! –dijo Hikari casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y en ese momento apareció Ichigo y se interpuso entre el capitán comandante y su amiga.

-Lo siento abuelo…pero ella tiene razón y además la estoy ayudando. Corre Rii, sácale de esa estúpida plataforma. –dijo mirando para atrás.

-I…Ichigo…Ahh, gracias –dijo empezando a correr.

Hikari iba corriendo hacia la plataforma, realizó un shunpo y subió a lo más alto, allí estaba Hitsugaya, que la observaba incrédulo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tú que crees, sacarte de esta cosa rara.

Hikari utilizó la espada y liberó una gran cantidad de poder espiritual. Eso consiguió destrozar el patíbulo, y sujetó un poco a Hitsugaya, por si se caía.

-¿Estás bien? Toshirin… -dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-No… me lames… ¡Toshirin! –la replicó poniéndose de pie y quedando así a más altura que ella.

-Vaya…esto está realmente bien, mira que hacerle ese tipos de heridas a el capitán comandante…eres fuerte Hikari Namikuro –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Ahgg…... ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tú…Aizen!

Hikari se giró y vio la figura de un hombre delgado y alto detrás de ella. De repente el hombre la cogió del cuello y la bajó hasta el suelo.

-Ai…zen, ¿¡Tú! –dijo Ichigo corriendo hacia Hikari que estaba en el suelo tirada.

-Ump… -se limitó a decir el capitán de la primera división.

-Bueno…parece que están todos aquí, hasta los humano esos de la otra vez. Mejor así lo veréis todo desde el principio. –dijo cogiendo a Hikari del suelo –Ahora, vais a ser testigos de mi resurgir, para algunos, esto será como una repetición de la vez anterior y para otros –miró ala chica que tenía en su poder –no.

-¡Aizen…! –dijo Hitsugaya –déjala en el suelo.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Hitsugaya estaba muy débil como para luchar y los demás estaban inmóviles por lo ocurrido.

De repente, Aizen levantó a Hikari hacia arriba y con la otra mano, la atravesó el pecho. Una vez dentro, rebuscó un rato en su interior. Por fin sacó la mano de aquel gran agujero, que tenía la chica en el cuerpo, y sacó una especie de piedra pequeña. A continuación, arrojó a Hikari al sueleo fuertemente y esta quedó con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Esto que veis, no es más que un fragmento de mi alma y de la hougyoku. Es un trozo de mí que inserté en esta chica hace once años. A decir verdad, otra vez he matado a toda la cámara de los 46 y…lo del capitán Hitsugaya me vino como anillo al dedo. El señuelo, fue muy oportuno, para atraer a Hikari Namikuro hasta mí. –dijo cuando de repente una luz amarillenta le cubrió por completo.

-Hasta otra, tanto tú, Ichigo Kurosaki, como ella Hikari Namikuro sois interesantes –dijo elevándose a los cielos.

**BUENO POS EL 12 ARRIBA! JEJE xD os ha gustado? Eso espero pues otra vez Aizen a la andadas! ^_^ jaja…**

SIGUIENTE CAP: han pasado dos semanas desde lo de Aizen, Hikari se está recuperando y Hitsugaya vuelve a estar normal, pronto volverán a casa y allí ¿que pasará?

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	13. 13 capitulo EXPLICACION SUCESOS HACE O

**13. capitulo EXPLICACION. SUCESOS HACE ONCE AÑOS**

-Hoooolaaaaaaaa!- gritó Hikari pisando los cuarteles de la decima división.

-Ugh…..¡que molesta llegas a ser cuando estas de buen humor!- dijo el chico de pelo blanco.

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde el incidente con lo de la ejecución, lo de Aizen….en fin con todo eso. Hikari estaba herida en el pecho aunque no era grave, según Unohana no estaba tan mal pues su espíritu no estaba dañado.

-Dime cuando volvemos, ¡dimelo! Jeje…- se reía Hikari preguntándole a Hitsugaya.

-No se…en unas horas, supongo que cuando este lista la puerta- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

En efecto la puerta estuvo lista en apenas dos horas y Hikari, e Ichigo estaban dispuestos a irse cuando de repente el capitán comandante dijo:

-Alto, shinigamis sustitutos… he decidido que como medida de protección dos shinigami de alto rango os acompañen y se queden con vosotros hasta nueva orden. Esos serán el capitán Hitsugaya y la subcapitana Momo Hinamori. Adelante.

Así los cuatro shinigami atravesaron la puerta que los llevaría de vuelta al mundo humano.

-Bufff…que cansada que estoy- dijo Hikari estirándose.

-Bueno ¿como lo hacemos?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?- dijo Rii.

-Lo de que en que casa se van a quedar Hinamori y Hitsugaya, atontada.- dijo Ichigo.

-Ah, que vengan los dos a mi casa, jiijij.., -dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Tu estas mal no voy a ir a tu casa- dijo Hitsugaya.

-¿Eh, por qué Nooo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, vamos, no discutáis, yo ire a casa de Hikari y tu puedes ir a la de Kurosaki ¿asi mejor?-dijo la chica con voz suave.

-Entonces arreglado, nos vemos chicos- dijo enrollando el brazo en el cuello de Hinamori.

Hikari y Hinamori ya estaban en casa, Rii le explicó a su abuela que Hinamori era una amiga que tenia problemas con su familia y que le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa hasta que solucionara sus problemas. La anciana no puso objeciones, así que la dejó quedarse en su casa. Hikari y la chica de pelo marrón estaban en su cuarto.

Hinamori llevaba un pijama de Hikari que le había dejado. Y Hikari llevaba una sudadera con un pantalón corto a pesar de estar en invierno, también llevaba calcetines.

-Esta es Kira, jejej es mi amada perrita- dijo acariciándole el pelaje.

-Oh, es preciosa jejeje- dijo Hinamori riéndose también.

-¿De qué crees que estarán hablando los chicos?- pregunto Hikari con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama.

Hikari vivía cerca de la casa de Ichigo a una o dos calles de separación, en la casa de Ichigo todo estaba tranquilo, Ichigo logró convencer a su padre para que se quedara Hitsugaya aunque no necesito mucho tiempo pues Hitsugaya era bienvenido siempre.

-Kurosaki…¿tu conoces a Hikari desde hace mucho?- preguntó el chico de pelo plata.

-Ump…bueno creo que Tatsuki, Hikari y yo nos conocemos desde la misma edad, creo que son unos once años, aunque casi no hablamos, anes eramos inseparables y jugábamos siempre juntos jeje- dijo recordando el peli naranja. -¿Por qué lo preguntas, Hitsugaya?

-Bueno…estuve hablando con el comandante general antes de que nos fueramos, y me estuvo contando algo sobre el pasado de Hikari…- Hitsugaya hizo una pausa y después:

-Tu padre tiene algo que ver con esta historia- dijo Hitsugaya mirando a Ichigo a la cara.

**BUENOOO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA! JEJEJ ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y PIDO MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO! LO SIENTO! LA COSA SE PONE INTERESANTE JEJEJ POR CIERTO INTENTARE ESCRIBIR MAS DE SEGUIDO SIENTO EL LAPSUS GIGANTE QUE HE TENIDO! ¡DE VERDAD!**

**SIGUIENTE CAP:** Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara hablan de Hikari ¡su pasado es revelado!

NOS VEMOS!


End file.
